new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon's Leaves
"Better put your gloves on, these leaves share a Demon's sight." Small and delicate appearing leaves, the Demon's Leaves are the leaves of a vine that thrives in damp darkness. While the vine itself is harmless, the leaves are noted both for their appearance and the effect they inflict on those who touch them barehanded, or consume them directly. Etymology Demon's Leaves are recorded to have been used on numerous occasions across history, and although they went through a few other names such as "Masked Insanity" and "Yamanaka's Touch", the descriptions were very identical in each time, making historians determine that the plant is one and the same, simply with different names. The exact original name of the plant have been lost in time, but many have decided to refer to it as "Demon's Leaves" in current times due to the effects the plant cause appearing to cause a person to fall under a 'possession', and the leaves very short life span upon exposure to sunlight, both things being shared by the mythical Demon in the Taika religion "The Way of Fire". Description The leaves themselves are relatively small, and grow on vines that have been to noted to grow in damp environments with little to no sunlight exposure. A special thing about the leaves is how they appear to grow in small groups from a single stem, unlike many plants that only grow one leaf per stem. However, this has been noted to be an interesting defense mechanism of the vine, as the leaves cover much more space when attempting to pick them up, normally requiring both hands, and giving an increased chance of touching more leaves from an adjacent stem. Appearance The leaves are mostly dark green. They possess a pattern in light green, which appears like a pair of eyes, or a mask of sorts. They grow on top of a dark green vine, that easily climbs on anything it manages to latch itself onto. If exposed to light, they will within 6 hours turn brown, along with the vine, indicating the exposed plant have died. Usage The leaves, in their natural form, can cause hallucinations that last for approximately an hour upon touching them with bare hands. Consumption of the leaves will extend the effect to even up to 8 hours, depending on the weight of the person, with the heavier the person is, the longer the effect will be. The hallucinations were noted to be individual for the person, and even if knocked out, the person exposed will still experience nightmares, along with the other side effects which include heavy sweating, increased heart rate and slight muscle spasm. Some cases of consumption even caused death. The leaves have two usages that it is publicly known for. The first is the creation of a highly hallucinogenic poison powder, that appears to be much more proficient at creating the leaves natural effect. The leaves are only crushed into powder, and then used however the user sees fit. The effects have been noted to last almost 3 times as long as consumption of the leaves. The second use for the leaves that is known to the public is in Reiko's Solution. It has been known as a Moderate Poison Cure for those on the field, as it was recorded to be able to effectively counter most weak and some moderately strengthened poisons. However, due to two components being uncommon, it is often thought of a 'Luck of the Draw" cure, for those who do manage to brew the Solution. Category:Herbs Category:Herb